


The Sweetness of Summer Days

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Hatfields & McCoys (TV 2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Reader is Referred to as Cap's Cousin, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You spend the hot, summer day lounging and playing with your cousins. You contemplate how your life and relationships are changing and experience an almost first kiss.
Relationships: William "Cap" Hatfield/Reader, William "Cap" Hatfield/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Sweetness of Summer Days

The day was hot and hazy but you sought relief under the forest canopy, shaded by the timber that was the source of your family's good fortune. A lazy time, stolen between chores, spent idling by the creek with your two favourite cousins. Cotton Top had his breeches rolled up to his knees and paddled in the cool water whilst Cap sat beside you, leaning against rough bark. A honeycomb lay in a jar in front of you, the sweet nectar started to ooze out and fill the glass. Your Aunty Levicy would curse at you for stealing the bees’ treasure, so you kept it quiet - a secret indulgence to share with your two favourites. Neither would tell on you, though you needed to make sure Cotton didn't wipe his fingers on his vest and accidentally give you away. Moments like these were the best of times, nothing to do but sit with your kin and enjoy the day and each other's company.

Though times were changing, soon the leaves would turn and fall, the sun would dip and cold creep in, steal away your freedom. But it wasn't just the year that grew older, you did too - you and Cotton and Cap. You couldn't stay children forever, though Cotton's innocence was something you were sure would never wane. Cap was already caught up in the McCoy business that got worse by the day. Soon it would be more than chores you would need to see to, both tending to your own families and you wouldn't have time to be like this anymore. You hated it, wanted to live in this moment forever.

You lifted the jar, the sticky amber had pooled in the bottom filling it nearly half way.

"Cotton you want some?" you shouted holding it out to him. He looked up but shook his head, happy and content with his frolicking. You couldn't wait any longer, so you plunged two fingers into the honey and scooped a blob, quickly placed it in your mouth though still it dripped down your hand and on your chin. You hummed as you tasted the forbidden goods, eyes closed savouring the delicious morsel. You heard Cap chuckle next to you, laughing at you lost in the sweetest bliss.

"You keep laughin' Cap Hatfield and you won't be gettin' a taste."

"That right?" he sat up a little, rested his elbow on his knee as if he were affronted, but his face was soft and his smile broad.

"Yessir, it's mine to share with who I want and I don't feel you deserve none." You're smiling too, your tone as jovial as your spirit.

"Well that's just cruel." He slumped back against the tree, "You hear that Cotton I'm denied my rewards." Cotton paid not attention, no interest in your mock squabble. You held the glass up in the air in front of you, examining its contents but mostly using it to torment Cap.

"You really want some?"

"Course."

You smirked and shoved your fingers once more in to the substance, kept the jar underneath them as you moved towards his lips. Cap looked you in the eye before down at the honey, wondering if he should take it from you, contemplating whether to lick your fingers or place them entirely in his mouth. Reluctant at first but then he moved forward, the offer too tempting to ignore, yet as he did, you thrust your fingers forward and wiped the stickiness across his mouth, starting above his top lip and down over his chin.

"Goddamn it." he cussed at you as you let out barking laughter, you knew you'd be in for it so you jumped up and darted towards the stream. Cap was too fast for you, within moments he had caught up, grabbed you by the waist and you both tumbled to the ground, all the while squealing and giggling.

"I got ya. I got ya good." You boasted through your snigger, Cap's arms a vice around you.

"Oh yeah well I got you now." Although lanky, Cap was tall and strong and had soon enough wrestled you so that you were pinned beneath him, face up, his hands tight around your wrists which were firmly above your head, his legs either side of hips so despite being able to kick your legs your body was trapped. A smile covered his face as did the sticky, sweet honey, a mischievous glint in his pale blue eye, his milky one held unknown secrets. "Give you a taste of your own medicine."

Cotton distracted now by the raucous, clapping and encouraging your big cousin. Cap lowered his face to yours and brushed it against you spreading the flavoursome liquid over you. You squirmed as you felt the sticky substance, his whiskers coarse and then the softest graze of his plump lips. The laughter in your belly died replaced by a fluttering heat that seemed to spread over body - up to your face but down deeper too. Cap's laughter had been quelled also, now the heavy huffs of his breathing the only sound he made. His grip loosened, his hands seeking out yours, fingers entwining together as he swept the tip of his nose against yours, then over cheek and down your jaw line, he rested there and you felt his hot, moist breath against your neck. You found yourself wishing for something more. The quiet moment seem to stretch and the world faded away until he jumped up from you as quick as lie from the devil's tongue, dusted himself off before offering a hand to help you to your feet, never in the whole time meeting your gaze. It was silent between you now, even Cotton settled realising the carefree fun had passed. You both went to the water, used it to clean the honey from your face and hands. You tried to catch Cap's eye but he was intent to avoid yours.

"C'mon Cotton we gotta be headin' back." his voice seemed so matter of fact and giving nothing of himself away. With that you collected your things and made your way back home. Things were changing. You had to say goodbye to simple innocence of childhood, needed to welcome and embrace being grown in all its complex and confusing wonder. But maybe it would be a sweet as your forbidden honey.


End file.
